


Like They Do On The Discovery Channel

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bukkake, Facials, M/M, former porn actor Sam Winchester, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Sam still looks good like this





	Like They Do On The Discovery Channel

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Bukkake
> 
> According to the wiki Sam uses the alias ‘David Berkowitz” in Faith and “Detective McReady” in Nightmare  
> Title because I think I’m funny

With a contented sigh Dean leaned back, making himself comfortable before grabbing the remote and pressing play. The sounds coming from the speakers has his blood rushing south, the picture finally appearing on the screen making his cock twitch.

He’s watched everything with this particular guy and this video is his favorite. He hadn’t ever intended to look for gay porn – it was better to be a ladies’ man, would keep the questions at bay and lend credibility to the outrage when people mistook them for a couple – but he’d been drunk and lonely and from the first look of the man, ‘David McReady’ the credits said, he’d been hooked.

On the screen “David” kneels on the floor, naked skin glistening under the unseen spot light; his eyes are closed, lips slightly parted and head tilted almost imperceptibly back. Five men are standing around him in a half circle, their hands lazily stroking their hard flesh, a sixth is all up close and personal with him, ‘David’s’ nose touching his pubes.

Nothing much happens – the men take turns fucking ‘David’s’ face and while waiting they’ll stand in their spot while stroking their cocks - and still Dean’s painfully hard in his own hand, his movements eased by his precome as he strokes himself at the same leisurely pace as the men in the video.

Then the man currently getting to test ‘David’s’ gag reflex or lack thereof steps back and nobody steps forward to take his place, making Dean speed up his movements in sync with the six men on screen. It’s testament to how often he’s seen the video that he’s able to time his orgasm with theirs, white stripes of come shooting from the tip of his cock.

Dean can’t hear anything but his own labored breath and the blood rushing in his ears; the world’s dark where he’s closed his eyes and it takes more effort than he’d’ve thought to open them again. It’s worth it though for the sight meeting his eyes, a smile forming on his lips as he reaches out for the man kneeling between his legs.

”Twenty years, Sammy, and you still look just as gorgeous covered in come.

Sam blushes and then surges up to quiet his brother with a kiss.


End file.
